


Nothing to do, nothing to lose

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Don't Like Don't Read, Envious Ben, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teenage Rey, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Ben is angry with Poe, wants to knock him, insult him, hurt him, take it out on him somehow, but Poe is not here, he left, getting away with it as usual, but when Poe's protected knocks on his door, she will be an opportunity that he is not willing to let go.And if he is honest with himself, Rey is the kind of retaliation he is waiting for.





	Nothing to do, nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, Don't read  
This fanfic is very inspired by the beautiful fanfic Lamb and Martyr by theodora_honey

He is drinking on his free night to wallow in his misery, alone and resentful of life in general. He knows it's not good to keep those feelings but he can't help it, they spread through his mind like cancer, he almost groans in frustration when someone knocks on the door.

Irritated and wanting to be alone, he ignores the call, it is not Poe, he has a key of course, they are roommates, although even if it were Poe, he would not open anyway, whoever is outside will do better to leave that deal with the Ben's wrath, looking for an easy target to attack, to make his misery tolerable.

But they knock on the door again, louder this time, Ben gets up from his seat, the door opens when Ben turns the knob, not surprised to see a brown head at the door, the girl, Rey, if his brain remembers correctly.

He suppresses a sigh of frustration, of course, she is here, and as always looking for Poe as a stray puppy that follows you home.

Ben returns to his seat, Rey follows him, she stands in the middle of the room and scans it.

"He's not here," Ben says, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

If Rey were smarter she would decipher his tone, and she would leave there quickly, but she doesn't, instead, she looks at him bluntly, she doesn't like Ben, he knows it.

"He told me he would be here" Rey crosses her arms, waiting as if Ben was hiding Poe and could appear as he wished. If things were that simple to have something just by wishing it, Ben would not be here on a Saturday night dying of envy about Poe's life, he would not be a lonely man who spends his Saturday night reproaching all the bad decisions he has done in his life.

"He's not here girl, I don't think he'll come back tonight," he says with a grin.

"I see" Rey tries to sound indifferent, but Ben can see it in her eyes, she's hurt.

"Didn't he tell you he had an appointment today?" Ben says, bothering people always makes him feel good when he's angry, he can't help it, it's always been that way. “You expected to have an appointment with today, kiss while holding hands”

Rey blushes with shame and glares at him, her red cheeks make her look adorable and Ben just wants to bother her a little more.

“Do you think I didn't know about your crush on him? Everyone knows even Poe, but he won't do anything, you're just a child for him. ”

Rey looks offended as if she had given him an insult instead of the truth, but Ben knows better Rey has no chance, Poe sees her as a sister, besides she is too young in Poe's eyes.

They both stare at each other, only a few seconds pass until Rey's gaze changes to a mixture between anger and sadness, he knows that look.

"Calm down, girl" Ben refills his glass and offers it to her "here"

Rey takes a sip of the drink and tries to suppress a shudder when she swallows it, Ben suppresses a laugh, Rey looks at him again with a determined look on her face as she drinks the entire contents of the glass of a gulp.

Ben looks at her in amazement, the girl is stubborn, they both keep looking, she looks so ridiculously serious for her age, serious as if she wanted to prove a point, Be framed a slight smile as she filled the glass again and she took it again in a gulp.

This war of looks and will seems to last a long time so Ben takes out his cell phone decided to finish it, he searches his cell until he finds what he is looking for.

"Here look at this" he says pushing his cell phone towards Rey.

Rey looks down, and her serious look changes to a sad one, her eyes remain in the image without taking her eyes off it.

Poe has always been photogenic, the camera loves him, but in that particular photo he is smiling happily and is not alone, next to him is a beautiful woman, Kaydel, which, if Ben paid enough attention to Poe, will become the next Mrs. Dameron.

He looks at Rey looking at the photo, she makes a face not very different from his when he saw that photo for the first time, several nights ago.

"Don't they look good together?" He says dryly in a cruel tone. "Now you understand why he is impossible for you."

Rey's hands clench for a moment and she frowns, even more, she keeps looking at the picture without saying anything.

Because what could she say, Rey does not present a threat to a woman like Kaydel, not because Rey was not attractive, despite her age, she had a pretty face, beautiful eyes, and a body that promised much in the future, the problem was that Poe was madly in love with her and she corresponded to him, to Ben's anger and annoyance.

Ben feels more angry at such a thought, he is still angry with Poe, wants to hit him, insult him, hurt him, take it out on him somehow, but Poe is not here, he left, getting away with it as usual, but Rey doesn't have the same fate, nobody blamed him for removing his frustration with her.

And if he is honest with himself, Rey, Poe's protégé, is the kind of retaliation he seeks.

Ben pushes her against the nearest wall, he turns Rey's face and finds her lips with his, presses against them with his tongue until Rey's mouth opens with a gasp, Ben kisses her with more fervor than ever, he runs his hands up and down Rey's small body, over her small breasts and over her round ass.

Rey tries to push him away but she doesn't have the strength to do it, even if her mind wasn't clouded by the mists of alcohol, Ben throws Rey with him as he backs down, sitting on the edge of the couch when he touches the back of his leg . Rey tries to get away from him, but Ben pushes her to the floor, kneeling between her legs. She looks at Ben, her eyes wide and fearful, she looks so small and vulnerable, just as Ben wants her.

"Stop" she mutters "I'll tell Poe ..."

"Tell him, he won't believe you"

He licks her mouth greedily again, and Rey groans, trying to push him away from her, Ben runs an appreciative hand down Rey's thighs and ass, just covered by her skirt, Rey has a nice body, all soft to the touch and so deliciously small compared to his.

Suddenly, he is hotter than he has ever been, he needs that, Ben can hardly wait to see Rey's face when he is inside her, fills her and stretches her with his cock.

Rey tries to walk away but stops with a gasp when Ben slides a finger through her pussy and makes his way inside, one, two inches before retiring almost completely, repeating the movement over and over again.

He pushes another finger next to the first, Rey screams in the initial stretch, then sobs softly, her hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Fuck, you're so tight" Ben mutters

He pushes his fingers deeper, feeling Rey squeeze around his fingers, he hears her scream as her body tries to adapt to the rape. Rey gasps and her whole body shudders when Ben spreads it with two fingers, warming her and causing her pussy.

"Shh shh," Ben says quietly, pulling his fingers out of Rey's pussy, he finally gets up, touching his cock to harden it as much as possible before taking it to her pussy, rubbing it mockingly over the entrance, pushing slowly so Rey anticipates stretching. Her little pussy makes Ben's cock look even bigger.

Ben groans when he enters her, pushing inch by inch until he is completely inside. It is wonderfully warm and tight, and its walls flutter uncontrollably around Ben's cock.

"Fuck, you feel good," Ben mutters, although Rey probably can't even hear him because of the noise of her own screams muffled by the hand that covers her mouth, Ben leans down and rests his weight on her. He loves the way Rey feels beneath him, so small and vulnerable.

Ben gives him a few moments to adapt, feeling that her walls try to relax and leave him space. Rey whines, breathing shakily.

He begins to move without notice or ceremony. Rey screams at her quick and short thrusts; Ben bumps his hips against Rey's again and again, fucking her like an animal and moaning like one. Ben just fucks her harder, he fucks her until tears flow from the corners of Rey's eyes and he leans down to kiss them, savoring the salty taste they leave on his tongue.

"Enjoying that, Rey?" he asks, his voice hoarse in Rey's ear "Poe doesn't know what he's missing"

Rey closes her eyes tightly at the mention of the name, but makes no attempt to escape, even though Ben withdraws his hand from her mouth, she does not scream for help, remains removed, motionless, letting Ben take what he wants.

Ben kisses Rey's neck and grabs her wrists and holds them to the floor, Rey's breath stutters at the abrupt treatment. He resets, fucking her at a deeper angle, she complains weakly. Rey's pussy feels amazing, and Ben feels dizzy from the alcohol and the delicious noises Rey emits.

Ben lifts Rey's wrists by grabbing them with one hand, then extends his free hand and rubs his clitoris, rubbing it hard rhythmically with his hand. Rey gasps hard and leans her hips toward him, allowing Ben to fuck her even deeper.

Ben feels that Rey squeezes her cock incredibly tight, feels that her hips stutter when she reaches her orgasm, Rey arches her back and screams a pointless stutter.

Ben fucks her through him, banging Rey's overstimulated pussy a few more moments until Ben also cum. He groans and his hips shake frantically as he fills Rey to cum.

He collapses on her moments later, resting his head on Rey's shoulder and moaning softly as he catches his breath. He stays there for a moment, listening to Rey's breathing begin to level off and her heart slows down. She doesn't try to escape from under him or push him away.

She moans softly when Ben leaves her, he sits on his knees and lifts her thighs to admire the mess he has made, the semen drips from her slowly, Ben slides it in again, Rey whines softly.

"Shh, shh don't do a drama, we had a good time"

"No, I did not want, you ..."

"However, you enjoyed it, you cum on my cock like a hoe"

Rey sobs and covers her face with her hands as more tears flow from her eyes, shaking her head.

"Imagine Poe's face when I tell him that you came looking for him and ended up fucking with me"

"Don't ... don't tell Poe" Rey says "please"

"I won't say anything, if you don't do it either, it will be our secret"

Rey nods frantically with her head.

"Good girl" Ben smiles.


End file.
